With the increased volume of communications and communications modalities a person utilizes today, a significant problem exists today with regards to integrating the communications. Communications have indeed become quite complicated. Furthermore, complex communications on a single subject may include multiple modalities, such as voice, video, email, Instant Messaging (IM), Short Message Service (SMS) messaging, blogs, social media, and the like.
Given these complexities, it is very difficult for a person to quickly determine the context of a communication unless that person has an incredible memory, which is rare, or the communication is a part of a communication session in which the person has been currently engaged, thereby putting the communication at the top of the person's mind. Failure to quickly determine the context of a communication may result in an awkward communication, lost content, frustration, or worse.